1. Field
Example embodiments relate to vertical memory devices, for example, having a vertical channel, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In methods of manufacturing vertical memory devices, insulation layers and sacrificial layers may be alternately and repeatedly formed on a substrate. Holes may be formed though the insulation layers and the sacrificial layers. Channels may be formed to fill the holes. Openings may be formed through the insulation layers and the sacrificial layers. The sacrificial layers exposed by the openings may be removed to form gaps exposing the channels. ONO (oxide-nitride-oxide) layers and gate structures including gate electrodes may be formed to fill the gaps.
During an etching process for forming a word line cut or a gap, the insulation layers may be deformed or may lean. When the insulation layers are deformed, the position of the channel is dislocated, and a misalignment may occur.